


Erwin the Unassessably Wealthy

by AvatarMN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dragon Hoard, Dragon sex, Dragons, Egg Laying, Excessive Semen, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Hurts So Good, Illustrated, Implied Future - Freeform, Inflation, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rape, Rimming, Semen Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, Violence, Wet & Messy, and shamelessly ripping off tolkein, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a dragon.  Levi Ackerman is a thief sneaking around his hoard.  Thieves must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin the Unassessably Wealthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com), creator of dragon!Erwin. Illustrations by Aivelin [can be found at Tumblr](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/106939484801/do-you-remember-our-dragon-erwin-story-we-have-a).
> 
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fisheyenomiko).
> 
> Title by J.R.R. Tolkein. ;)

Levi crept through the cave, sword in one hand, and flare low in the other. He was downwind of the air currents, and they carried the distinctive leathery/spicy scent of dragon. He knew that the map was good. He was nearing the dragon Erwin's den.

As he rounded the next bend in the tunnel, bent low under a tight spot, he saw a flickering light and he discarded his flare. The lamps in the dragon's den were lit. Levi's heart didn't race, and his breath barely faltered. He was disciplined. 

Closer he crept, boots barely scraping on the stone. But they did scrape, so off went the boots, stowed in his pack. He took a few experimental steps on the cold stones, and found his bare feet completely silent. He nodded with satisfaction and slunk on his way.

On his belly, he covered the last few inches to peer out of the opening and into the great chamber of the dragon's den. Oil lamps lined the walls, and flickering light glittered over the gold and precious stones of the beast's plunder. It took two sweeps before Levi's keen eyes spotted the creature. The dragon's skin was golden.

Erwin lay curled among the bounty. Wings folded at his sides, and tail looped around his body. The dragon seemed to be asleep. No smile split Levi's face, despite his great fortune. If he had not found the dragon asleep, he would have had to wait for it to go to sleep. This was a valuable boon, he could carry his mission out immediately, instead of wait and grow tired at best, and be discovered at worst. Still his face showed no sign of pleasure. He was disciplined. That's how he preferred to think of it. Most called him a cold fish.

Levi scaled the steep wall beneath the cave, and into the den. Pale, nimble fingers and toes picked his path, and he didn't sheathe his sword in order to go easier. He wasn't able to keep his eyes on the dragon at all times, and he had heard it was swift. So the sword stayed out.

When he reached the floor, Levi carefully crouched and turned to face the dragon and his hoard. The piles of riches nearly filled the room, but there were a few paths wide enough for the dragon to pass through it. The dragon himself was nested in a heap at the center front. Not very close to Levi, but not very far, either. The thief scanned the heaps.

His mission was not to retrieve an item of singular import. There were no crown jewels, or a one-of-a-kind stone of unimaginable value. He was there for just two ordinary coins.

The remote kingdom of Quinta had been robbed by the dragon. Or so they claimed. The Bank of Sina insured them, and didn't want to pay out. They wanted proof that Quinta's treasury had indeed been cleared out by act of dragon. Viewing the smoking wreckage did not suffice, or so they said. And they would accept the testimony of no Quintan, judging every citizen to have a conflict of interest. In the negotiations, the bank and the Quintan King had managed to reach an agreement that they would confirm by thief that the dragon Erwin indeed had been responsible.

The treasury of Quinta had contained a new coin, not yet in circulation. The Bank of Sina knew this, because they had only just delivered the coins from the mint. The coin could only have come from them, or from the Quintan treasury. 

Centuries ago, the kingdom of Shuganshina had fallen to the dragons, who had been more plentiful at the time. All Shuganshinan coin that had escaped the dragons' clutches had been bought up generations ago by the Bank, at prices that ensured they cornered the collector's market. 

It was determined that a thief would be sent to retrieve one of the uncirculated Quintan coins, and one of the lost Shuganshinan coins. If he could deliver both, then they could only have come from Erwin's hoard.

And so Levi was selected. A supremely disinterested party from the underground slums who could not possibly have either rare coin in his possession.

Levi's placid eyes swept the heaps carefully. He stood still to economize silence. He didn't see items that appeared to be Quintan or Shuganshinan in the nearer piles. Of course not. He reasoned that the newer plunder might be kept close to the beast, showing favoritism to new baubles. And it stood to reason that older acquisitions like the Shuganshinan treasury would be further back. Given the risk involved, Levi went in search of Shuganshinan coin first. He stood up and picked a careful path through the piles and toward the rear of the den.

In time, Levi found the Shuganshigan wealth, and tucked away coins in his pack and his clothes. Extras spread out to ensure against loss if it came to flight or fight. 

That had been easy enough, except for the anxiety of almost never having the dragon in his sight. Levi watched his back obsessively, and never took for granted that the dragon would not be around the next bend. He kept alert and quiet as he picked through the paths and examined every pile before he had to get within the creature's potential line of sight. 

Nothing from Quinta. No distinguishing currency or artifacts of that region in any of the safer heaps. It probably was the plunder that stupid beast was resting his fat ass on. Levi's brow furrowed even more than usual, and he squinted hatefully at the back of the creature's head. A silent, disciplined hate.

Levi had no choice. He crept closer. Raising his bare feet, and carefully laying them back on the stone floor. Slinking forward, in as long a stride as his short legs allowed. Even his breathing slowed. Barely blinking, he kept his eyes on the dragon. He approached the creature from behind, not tempting the beast's nose, and so that if Erwin woke up he was less likely to see him before Levi noticed. The dragon smelled very strong. It was rich, and kind of dizzying. Levi hadn't heard of dragons smelling so strong, before. Maybe it was the closed quarters.

The thief reached the pile of precious metals and jewels. Adornments and baubles. Jewelry, goblets, and the like. The coins here were silver and platinum. Cautiously, Levi plucked a coin. Then another. The ones he was looking for were gold, they might be under the top layer. There was a whisper of a scrape as Levi lifted coins, and he grimaced slightly. He watched the dragon. Lifting another silver coin, he caused several to slide, and the scraping seemed loud when the only thing Levi had heard for the last hours were the blood rushing in his own ears. 

He froze and stared at the dragon. The only movement was the slow rise and fall of his breath. Levi cursed internally. Okay, digging was out of the question. He would have to move, and look for coins he didn't have to shift anything to reach. He crept around the dragon's flank. Then his keen eyes spotted them. There was a spill of coins under the dragon's claws, near his face. Gold, with the sun on one side, and the head of a stag on the other. That was the coin he had came for. 

Levi stood still for some time, watching the creature's face for any signs of waking up. It just lay there. Levi had to admit, the creature was handsome. A big lizard, with golden skin. It wasn't scaled, it had soft-looking leathery skin, lined by dense ridges of keratin, also stretched over with that butterscotch skin. The head was sort of like a horse's in some ways, and a dog in others. And also a little bit human. There were yellow hairs on his brow, and a little on his chin. A frill of plates around his jaw rose and fell with his breath, and his nostrils expanded and contracted. Its claws were like hands, a thumb and four fingers, large knuckled and tipped with razor-sharp talons. The coins Levi sought were all around those claws. 

At last Levi began moving again, crouching and stepping closer. When he was near enough, he reached. Eyes flicking back and forth from his fingers to the dragon's closed eye. Levi was calm, his fingers didn't even shake as he touched a coin with the pads of his fingers, and lifted it with his thumbnail. He closed the cool gold into his palm, and exhaled softly. He examined the coin, making sure it was the one he was looking for. One more, to be safe. No, make it two. 

He slipped one coin into his trousers pocket. He hesitated, then decided not to attempt to get into his pack this close to the dragon. He would do it after he'd moved away. He squeezed the coins in his left palm, still holding his sword in the other, and allowed himself a small smile. He scrutinized the dragon's face one last time, then took two steps backward and carefully turned. 

Levi had only taken one more step before he sensed something. A faint shift in the air, and the back of his neck prickled. The muscles of his legs had just bunched up to run when something slammed into him. He screamed and lurched, and he felt the talons scrape his shoulders and back as the dragon's claws grasped. Levi pulled, and his clothing shredded. Buttons at his neck and down his chest popped and his arms were wrenched. His sword flashed, and he swiftly cut the fabric that pulled at his elbows, freeing himself from the ruins of his shirt and jacket. He fell forward and rolled over his shoulders and to his feet, facing the dragon in a defensive crouch and holding his sword in front of him. 

Erwin's large eyes were wide open and glaring at Levi, bright white with narrow blue slits. Tendrils of smoke flared from his nostrils, and his lips drew back to show rows of small, sharp teeth. His hand flexed and opened, dropping torn clothing and Levi's pack. He dropped two Quintan coins when the beast raked him, but still had one of each coin in his trousers. So when the dragon snorted and smoke billowed thicker from its nostrils, Levi pivoted his hips and ran, sprinting away. Flame licked at his heels. 

Levi ran as fast as he could, darting between heaps. The dragon roared, and riches sprayed through the air, raining down around the thief as the beast pursued, its flapping wings sending coins and jeweled objects flying. But he was so fast. Levi felt the dragon's steaming breath on the back of his neck. Levi was hit again, a bone-jarring thump that sent all the wind out of him. He fell, scraping his hands and elbows, and gasping for air. Gray closed in on his vision, and weight slammed him again, into the floor. 

Levi blacked out.

When he became aware again, it was still dark. But he didn't feel the pain he expected to feel. He felt good. Really good. He was very warm, even hot. There was a pleasant tingling all over him. God, it felt so good. Something velvety and wet slithered up his chest, and brushed his neck. That wonderful smell made his head light, and there was a strong throbbing pulse between his legs. The velvety wet brushed him there, and he came.

Shouting in ecstasy, his eyes snapped open. He blinked wetness from his eyes. Firelight glittered on gold. He turned his face, and there was the dragon, looming over him. His eyes shined with amusement, and Levi tried to kick and punch at him, but his arms and legs were so heavy. He only made weak connections, but the beast raised his head. 

Levi awkwardly pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at his body. He was completely nude, and covered in a thick, clear fluid. The beast's tongue lolled from his mouth. Dragon saliva? Levi's cock was long and hard, and semen was at the tip, and on his belly. The monster was raping him.

"You son of a bitch," Levi gasped, flopping onto his side to try and hide his nudity. His face burned hotter, but he was so hot, all over. His limbs were so heavy. He felt boneless. It took all the strength he had to get to his hands and knees.

"Where are you going, little monkey?" he heard the dragon's voice for the first time. Erwin's voice was deep and rich, with a thick rumble in the middle, ending in a breathy conclusion. The beast chuckled. "Though I do appreciate the view. My little baboon, you have such a tempting ass..." he breathed, with a sibilant hiss. 

Levi shuffled once, then twice, on his knees. He couldn't stand. When he felt the dragon's hot breath on his rump, he shuddered. The creature's nostrils touched him, and he felt them dilate as he sniffed. Levi gasped loudly, inhaling deep that intoxicating aroma. The kisses of the dragon's nostrils on that area set his whole body tingling. The hair stood up, all over his skin, and a warm wash of pleasure went through his muscles. His cock jumped, shamefully. 

What was happening? Was the creature's saliva toxic? Was... was it that smell? Pheromones. That had to be it. Levi was proud, and so he felt humiliated. But his body reacted as if he was in heat. His pulse pounded in his dick. It jumped, slapping against his belly. He hadn't gone soft after the beast made him cum while he was unconscious. He remained rock hard and ready. 

The dragon's talons pressed behind Levi's knees, trapping them in their curve and holding them down. Levi didn't even have the strength to pull hard enough to cut himself as the creature's tongue lathed over his ass, lashing around his balls and flicking his belly with its wet tip. The dragon licked him from cock, over his balls and up the cleft of his ass, and Levi's elbows gave out. He fell flat on his face, trembling with pleasure. 

"Do you like your punishment, thief?" Erwin rumbled. "It's better than you deserve. But the fact is, I am in heat... and have need of a toy. I won't thank you, but I will take from you as I will. It seems only fair, don't you think? You can't tell me that you wouldn't do such a thing. It's clear enough that you take what you want."

Then its tongue was on Levi's ass, again. And suddenly... It was in. The thick soft muscle pushed with tremendous strength and breached Levi, driving deep. He screamed as his guts were licked, and saliva ran off of his balls. He clenched around the dragon's tongue, squeezing his thighs together and shaking all over. He came again. More powerfully this time, an ache spread through his nuts, and he squeezed them with his thighs. The dragon's tongue lapped, pushing deep, then slithering out again. 

It was maddening. But it didn't hurt. Why didn't it hurt? Levi groaned into the stone pressed against his cheek. The dragon licked. Erwin removed his tongue completely, then speared him again. Still, Levi's cock throbbed, showing no signs of softening. It dripped. When the dragon was done devouring his opening, it was pink and puffy, and it flexed and winked.

"Like a suckling baby," Erwin hissed. With one big razor-tipped hand, he carefully turned the human over. Levi's glare was pure malevolence.

"You sick, evil monster. I'll fucking kill you," Levi growled weakly. 

The monster clicked his tongue. "Such a hateful mouth," Erwin loomed over his prey. Two knobby fingers curled over the man's face, covering his mouth and one eye. Levi's nose was free to breathe, and with the remaining eye he squinted at his tormentor. "I like this mouth better, it sucks so sweetly."

The tip of the dragon's tail teased at Levi's faintly gaping asshole, and Levi tried to twist away. But the beast held his head and shoulders down, and he was so weak. Levi's traitorous cock gave a few twitches, still leaking semen onto his skin. 

"What's that, other mouth?" Erwin mocked, leaning closer and cocking his head. "You want more? You want bigger? Oh, ho! I can give you bigger, yessss..." the dragon hissed. He heaved his body up, removing his front claw from Levi's face, and stepping on his chest with one foot. Levi panicked, trying to thrash, but the dragon didn't crush him. He held just hard enough to keep the human still, and its long neck craned down his body as it lurched forward. 

Then from the dragon's lower belly, it was revealed. A slit opened, and a pink point appeared. With a squelching sound, the beast's cock extruded, like another tongue. Much longer, flaring dramatically at the base. The skin around it stretched and bulged, disgorging a knot. Levi's eyes widened and dilated with horror, and he couldn't help whimpering. 

The creature's massive cock must have been longer than Levi's leg, and at the shaft's widest point, at least as big around as his thigh. The knot... The knot was much wider than his waist. Dear God, what did it mean to do with that? It couldn't!

Erwin laughed and lowered his hips, driving them forward slowly. Levi had time to plant his feet on the ground and raise his knees. He intercepted the tip of the dragon's great cock with his hands, but still it pushed. Levi was able to divert the tip so it grazed his groin, sliding up over his pelvis. He closed his knees and held the enormous penis between his thighs, hands still grasping the tip. Three of his fingers hooked and penetrated the opening, slipping into the urethra. The huge animal groaned. 

The dick was soft and spongy for the first inches of its depth, and at the tip. The tip bent in his hands. But there was a rock solid core underneath, Levi could feel it between his thighs. It was wet and slippery, and very warm. Faintly, the beast's pulse could be felt in it. Levi's own cock was hot and hard, too. Trapped between the monster's dick and his own belly, it still throbbed. Levi groaned and grappled with the tip. Erwin shifted his hips and ground at him playfully. 

Levi's gasping turned into growling, and he scraped the soft tip of the cock with his nails, removing his fingers and making a fist. He snarled and pushed his fist into the opening, finding some reserve of strength and sinking in to his elbow. 

The dragon roared and pulled, his cock gliding off Levi's arm and through his thighs. Then Erwin spat on him, and the glob of spittle splashed him from knees to eyes. Levi swept his hands through it, clearing his face and gasping. The scent of the pheromones surged, so thick it was like fur in Levi's throat. The saliva made him dopey and orgasmic again, the skin all over his body sang and crackled with pleasure. Levi's hand went to his own cock, and when his fingers closed around it and slipped, his hips bucked and his back arched. The creature's hand hooked his legs and pushed them up. Levi was beyond struggling as his opening was exposed.

And then he was filled again. The dragon's cock parted his flesh and sliced inside. It was only a fraction of the length, but it went in so fast. Levi screamed, and exploded. He came for a third time, semen spurting through his fingers, spraying in all directions. So much of it. He'd never came so much, not even close. The creature's natural powers were astounding, their ability to enhance him. The dragon pushed deeper, and Levi sobbed. But it didn't hurt. Not at all, it didn't hurt at all. It felt so good. How could this be? He wasn't bleeding, as the beast's cock rushed out of him it was sticky with clear fluid, nothing dark. Could the saliva make him elastic? 

Levi thrashed with ecstasy, still twitching in his own grasp, and the dragon fucked him. Pushed back in, over halfway now. Almost to the shaft's widest point. Something tapped Levi's fist, and he let go of his dick and stared. His belly bulged outward. The tip of the dragon's cock pushed a hump into his skin. Levi grasped it with both hands, and the enormous cock retreated, then came back in. Even deeper. But it didn't knot him. It couldn't knot him without shattering his pelvis. Would Erwin do that? If he did, would Levi care?

The human's body was lifted, and his back and shoulders lost contact with the stone beneath him. His arms hung, limp hands laying palms up as the dragon fucked him off of the floor, setting him back down on the out-stroke, then lifting him again. Erwin grunted and growled loudly. The dragon's neck was bent so it could snuffle at Levi's sweaty hair, and lick his brow. Levi's skin was so hot now that the beast's breath on it felt cool. 

Levi didn't know how long the monster fucked him. He may have passed out for some of it. But eventually the dragon's snuffling grew more urgent, and then he retracted most of the way, leaving only a few inches inside the man, and he let out a strange bleat, like a cow giving birth. Fluid rushed into Levi's guts, spilling around the shaft and splashing his legs. Then there was something else.

"No, please," Levi whispered, throat too raw to scream. Though the dragon kept still, its tip expanded, stretching the man's battered opening, and something popped through. Then another. And another. Levi's abdomen rose, lumpy.

It was eggs. The dragon had climaxed, and with the semen came eggs. Levi knew from his reading that Erwin's species of dragon laid them. It was how the females gave birth, but the males laid them, too. Not true eggs, like the females laid. The males implanted their mates with dummy eggs, really they were semen capsules. They did not and never could encase a fetus. They were shells filled with another supply of the drake's seed. The leathery shells were of varying thickness, and in the higher pH balance of the hen's womb, they grew brittle and began to dissolve. Then they broke. And when they opened, sometimes up to a week after the mating, a semen capsule "hatched" and released its load. Then the drake had another chance to impregnate her, perhaps from miles away.

Levi's belly expanded grotesquely. He grasped the lumpy mass, and spasmed. Now it hurt a little. More than a little. But even still, it felt so good. God, the pleasure was relentless. It was too much. Levi's eyes streamed tears and he cursed the dragon. The beast just sighed in his ear, and suddenly stood. It's cock finally left Levi's battered hole and the dragon squatted on its haunches. The great pink organ softened and slithered back inside of him. 

Levi's cock still stood up, red, almost purple. It twitched and dripped. Levi's fingers massaged his belly, and he pushed. With his hands and his bowels, he heaved, and an egg crowned. He sobbed and pushed again, and the egg scraped his prostate hard. So hard. He drummed his heels on the stone floor as it popped free, and skittered in the puddle of dragon cum. Levi pushed out another, his prostate flared, and his dick strained. Expelling a third egg, he came again. The first jet was so powerful it splashed his lips as he shrieked, then his exhausted organ only twitched and dribbled. 

Levi was so tired. He couldn't even think in words. A few more eggs evacuated him with barely a push. Just the pressures of his stretched body contracting, and gravity guiding them out. 

The pain receded. The pleasure dulled to a dreamy haze. Levi thought he dozed off for awhile, and when he woke, his fingers lazily probed his abdomen. He could find two more eggs still there. He gathered his strength and pushed one out. His prostate sent a pulse to his penis, but finally that organ was spent. It laid wet and sticky across his thigh.

Levi croaked experimentally. He licked dry lips. 

"By your right hand, little monkey," the dragon Erwin's voice purred softly. Levi turned his head to see a jeweled goblet standing there. He pushed himself up on one elbow, and managed to pick up the cup. He spilled a lot, but got enough water down his throat. He raised his eyes to the dragon's face. It looked as calm as he felt. 

"Will you let me go?" Levi asked, once his throat was lubricated. 

"No, little monkey. Not today," the dragon answered. "Not tomorrow. I like you, and I will keep you for a while longer. I expect some day I will let you go."

Levi just stared back at the dragon. The picture of discipline once more. 

"Maybe by the time I give you leave," the dragon smirked, "you will not wish to go."

Levi dropped his gaze. 

The hell of it was, the dragon might be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! If you like this, check out my other works for more of this kind of kink, with Hiccup and Toothless from HTTYD, and Jack Frost and Bunnymund from ROTG.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
